A Jonas Sister Diary 1
by XTwilightCutieX
Summary: It is still in the making.


{}= Diary/Journal entry {Natalie Marie Jonas here. Sound familiar? It should because I'm the sister of the Jonas Brothers. Let me tell you a little about myself. I have brownish-blondish hair. Weird, huh? No one in our family has blonde hair. I guess I'm just special. My eyes are dark brown and I'm average height for a 14 year old. I was born September 16, 1994 in Dallas, Texas. I have the exact same brithdate and birthplace as my older brother, Nick. The only difference is the year. He's 16 and I'm 14. Speaking of Nick, he's my favorite brother. Don't get me wrong, I love Joe and Kevin too, but Nick just understands me. He's the one I go to for advice, he makes me laugh, and we hang out all the time. Anyway, I have to go. Mom is calling me down for breakfast. I'll write more soon!}  
*~Natalie's POV~*  
I close my journal, grab my backpack, and head downstairs. Mom greeted me with a hug.  
"Good morning, sweetie."  
"Hi, mommy," I said and sat down at the breakfast bar. "What's for breakfast?"  
"Nothing special. Just cinnamon toast."  
She put a place in front of me and I just stared at it.  
I was used to far more elaborate meals, but since I was so hungry and Mom didn't seem to be in a good mood, I just took what I was given.  
"Who's taking me to school?" I asked with my mouth full.  
"Your brothers are."  
My mouth fell open and a few crumbs dropped onto the counter.  
I screamed. "Are you serious? They're actually back?!"  
"You seem excited," she said, watching me dance around the kitchen.  
"Totally! I missed Nick so much!"  
"What about Joe and Kevin?"  
"I was getting to them. When are they gonna be here?"  
"In a few minutes."  
*~Nick's POV~*  
Joe, Kevin, and I just pulled up at the house.  
"She's gonna be really happy to see you," Joe said scrolling throught the contact on his iPhone.  
"She'll be happy to see you too," I replied.  
"I doubt it."  
"Just call her."  
Joe dialed Natalie's number. After abouta minute, he hung up and she came outside.  
*~Natalie's POV~*  
After, I finished talking with Joe, I ran outside without saying goodbye to Mom, but I think she understood. I immediately hugged Nick.  
"How's my favorite little sister?"  
I began crying, but silently so none of them could hear me.  
When I didin't say anything, he pulled away and saw me crying.  
"Natalie, are you crying?" he asked.  
"Only because I missed you."  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and hugged him  
again. Then, I hugged Kevin. And lastly, Joe.  
"Why me last?" he asked me. "Is it because I'm your least favorite brother?"  
I stepped in front of him. "That's it exactly!" I took off running up the street. Joe followed. I didn't want to get too far so I turned around, ran back, and came to a stop.  
"It's good to be back," Nick said, laughing.  
Joe just started to catch up. When he made it, he was trying to catch his breath.  
"You were always slow. Are you ever gonna beat me in a race?"  
"No. But if I don't catch my breath soon. . .maybe your new brother will."  
My cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was my best friend, Stephanie Hirsch.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Stephanie screamed into the phone over and over.  
"What's wrong with you? You're acting nuttier than usual."  
"Jason McNamera and Lauren Anderson just broke up!"  
"You cannot be serious! I'll be at school in a sec!"  
I hung up the phone and screamed extremely loudly. Nick, Kevin, and Joe covered their ears with their hands.  
"What happened?" Kevin asked, removing his hands from his ears.  
"Jason McNamera just broke up with his girlfriend!" I told him.  
"Ugh!" Nick, Kevin, and Joe groaned.  
Jason McNamera is the absolute hottest boy in my grade. He is about Kevin's height and has muscles you would not believe. Jason is captain of the football and baseball team at school. Since he broke up with his girlfriend, things are gonna get crazy!  
"What was that about?" I asked.  
"You talk about him all the time," Joe said, irritated.  
What Joe said was completely untrue. I haven't mentioned him in months. Two months to be exact, which is when he was single.  
"Whatever," I said and rolled my eyes. "How do I look?"  
"You look fine," Nick said.  
I was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue cami over it because it was kind of cold outside. Also, I had on my favorite pair of jeans along with a pair of black and white checkered converse. My hair was curled in a high ponytail.  
"Okay, I'm ready. Just one sec."  
I removed the scrunchie from my hair and shook my head wildly. I could feel my brothers staring at me. Then, I got into the limo and we started driving.  
Once we got there, all heck broke loose. Most of the screaming was for Joe, Nick, and Kevin, but some guys at my school were yelling for me even though I'm not famous.  
I said goodbye and Big Rob cam around and escorted me to the doors. I walked in school and met up with Stephanie at our lockers, which were right next to each other. Our friend, Derek, was below Stephanie.  
Stephanie walked up to me. "Judging by th commotion outside, your brothers are back."  
"You guessed right," I answered.  
"What's up with you hair?" Derek asked me.  
"Just a little something I threw together."  
"Uh huh. For Jason McNamera," Stephanie added.  
Before I could respond to Steph's comment, the bell rang and it was time for first period.  
As I sat quietly in my seat in the third row,I started to get bored, so I opened my journal and began writing.  
{I am so psyched that my brothers are back, but even more psyched that Jason McNamera is S-I-N-G-L-E. Single! My plan on getting his attention is simple! . . . Ok, maybe not that simple. But he will be mine. Mine! Mine! Mine! M-I-N-E. What does that spell? Mine! Ok, I definitely need to calm down a bit. On another note, there's been something stuck in my head all day and it goes like this: "You're the new classic. You're the new PYT. It stands for Paid, Young, and Taking on the world from the driver's seat." Who knows? It may blossom into a song. But for now, it's just a sen-}  
"Miss Jonas?"  
I looked up and it was my English teacher, Mrs. Stewart.  
"Huh?"  
"Care to join the rest of us in the real world?" she asked me sarcastically.  
"Yes ma'am," I answered.  
The rest of English was boring, as usual. Mrs. Stewart would constantly look over at me to make sure that I was still paying attention.  
After class ended, I walked right out to the door and to my locker, where Derek and Stephanie always waited.  
"So where's Jason?" I asked Steph, anxiously.  
"Right over there," she said pointing to Jason at his locker.  
"Be right back," I said and quickly ran over.  
When I got to his locker, I'm guessing he didn't see me because he swung his locker door open and it smacked me in the face.  
I fell to the ground with my books in hand.  
"I am so sorry about that," he apologized. "I didn't see you there."  
He put his hand out and offered to help me up. I grabbed his hand and got off of the ground. Then, I picked up my books.  
"I heard you broke up with Lauren Anderson," I said, trying to change the subject.  
"How did you know about that?" Jason asked.  
"It's all around the school."  
"Yeah, I broke up with her," he said, looking through his locker.  
"Why?"  
"Because I started liking someone else."  
When he said that my heart stopped. There was hundreds of girls whom he could like now. I just really hope it's me. I'll do everything in my power.  
"Oh. Just be careful," I said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll see."  
I walked back over to Stephanie and Derek. Stephanie opened her locker and I was disgusted.  
"That is creepy on so many levels," I said, looking at the picture she had put up.  
"What can I say, he's a hottie!"  
"He ain't a hottie, he's my brother!"  
Of all people, it had to be Joe. My brother! Man, this is awkward.  
"Anyway," Derek started. "What did Jason say?"  
"He said he broke up with Lauren because he like someone else, but. . ."  
"What's the but?" Stephanie asked.  
"I was gonna say that before I talked to him, he hit me in the face with his locker door."  
Derek and Stephanie gasped.  
"It was totally an accident. He didn't see me."  
Jason came running up to us.  
"What's the matter, Jason?" Stephanie asked.  
"You were. . .right," he managed to get out.  
"About being careful?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I learned from my brothers about the screaming girls."  
"Who are your brothers?" he asked.  
Derek and Stephanie smacked their foreheads with their hands.  
Was Jason that dumb? Did he seriously not know my last name? Or did he really never pay attention to me enough to know?  
"The Jonas Brothers," I answered.  
"Your last name is Jonas?" Jason asked. "I never knew that."  
"That's because you've never talked to me before."  
"That's my fault. Maybe we can change that," Jason said. "How about we hang out tonight at the ice cream shop?"  
"Okay."  
"See you at seven," Jason said and walked off.  
Was I dreaming? Did Jason McNamera just ask me to hang out with him? This is completely unbelievable.  
"Natalie, this is so awesome," Stephanie pratically yelled.  
I didn't answer, but fainted instead.

*Send me a message saying what you thin will happen next in the story!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of. . . . .

A JONAS SISTER DIARY!


End file.
